helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello! Project Fantasy
Hello! Project Fantasy (ハロプロファンタジー) (formed on March 20, 2010) is a sub-company and sister group to Hello! Project, The mother group is Genki Girls Club! and the father group is A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T, Their Trainee program is called Fantasy Kenshuusei. History 2010 On March 20, 2010, it was announced that a new Hello! Project Sister Company group would be made. The mother group of the company would be the newly formed group Genki Girls Club!, with the lineup consisting of Shiho Nozomi, Tachibana Aiko, Fujii Miki, Mahiro Mana, Yamato Rei, Inoue Mizuki, and Ogawa Luca. The will work their way towards their major debut. 2011 On January 13, 2011, it was announced that Genki Girls Club! would be having their major debut in February of that year. On March 22, 2011, the following year the company’s first ever training program was announced with the name of Fantasy Kenshuusei. The program would consist of both boys and girls of different nationalities across Asia and America as well. On April 1, 2011, Hello! Project Fantasy released a video about the selection of their newest group titled A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. The group would consist of the male members from the training program, who will work their way towards their major debut. The starting lineup consisted of Jung Hansol, Hirose Ken, Sasaki Yuya, Bo Xi Tao, Choi Junghee, Suzuki Takashi, Zhang Xi Chan, Wada Akari and Miguel Staples. They will work their way towards their major debut. On May 29, 2011, it was revealed that due to the success of their debut Indies single that A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T will be having their major debut. But due to the request of the members will stay in Fantasy Kenshuusei until the program adds more members. 2012 On March 1, 2012, it was revealed that four selected members from Hello! Project’s training program Hello! Pro Kenshuusei would be joining Genki Girls Club! As its 2nd generation. The 2nd generation was made with Shizuka Ami, Sato Hitomi, Yamaguchi Namura and Hirose Hikaru as its members. 2013 On September 2, 2013, another training program called Fantasy Rookies was made. 2014 On January 1, 2014, A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T has graduated from the training program after almost 2 years. On that same day it was announced that Hello! Project Fantasy will be having their first audition titled Hello! Project Fantasy's THE VOICE & THE DANCE 2014 Auditions. The audition was made in hopes of a new group being made from the audition. On December 30, 2014 it was announced that no one had passed the Hello! Project Fantasy's THE VOICE & THE DANCE 2014 Auditions. At the end of 2014 the lineup consisted of Genki Girls Club! and A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T. 2015 On January 12, 2015, it was announced by Genki Girls Club! Leader Shiho Nozomi that the group will be looking for new 3rd generation members to add to the group. On February 12, 2015 it was announced that Hello! Project Fantasy will be adding 6 groups throughout 2015, to help power up the company. On April 22, 2015, A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member and Sub-Leader Hirose Ken will be releasing a solo single. He will be the first member in Hello! Project Fantasy to be a soloist. On May 4, 2015, a new Indies unit was made. The groups name was announced to be Gem$tones and would consist of 4 members from Fantasy Kenshuusei, and 4 members from Hello!Project DIVAS. The lineup consists of Fukuda Miki, Umemoto Marika, Im Jihyun, Egami Chikako, Ayase Sora, Ogata Aya, Furusawa Kayo, and Kurosawa Ruby. They will work their way towards their major debut. On May 10, 2015, it was announced that Hello! Project Fantasy will be making a testing unit. It was also said that since it is a testing unit, the group will not release any singles until the final lineup is formed. On May 28, 2015, another Indies unit was made. Its name was revealed to be Tempest. It will consist of 7 boys from Fantasy Kenshuusei and A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T member Choi Junghee as their playing manager. The 7 Fantasy Kenshuusei are, Jang Taeyoon, Mason Grace, Satoshi Riku, Oharu Nagisa, Hiraga Sadatake, Nakanishi Kiru, and Wang Zuri. They will work their way towards their major debut. On June 2, 2015, it was announced that a new Indies unit was made. It consisted of 7 girls from Fantasy Kenshuusei. The units name was revealed to be Pastel Flower. The starting lineup consisted of, Tojo Eli, Choi Yoona, Nonaka Rima, Haru Yamako, Makino Maimi, Kishimoto Yuki, and Kim Hyoyoung. They will work their way towards their major debut. On June 17, 2015, it was accounted that 1st generation Genki Girls Club! member Yamato Rei will be graduating from the group and Hello! Project Fantasy, on February 27, to University. On July 1, 2015, after much discussion it was announced that 2nd generation Genki Girls Club! member Yamaguchi Namura would leave the group to go back to living a normal life after discussing her contract with the company and her parents. On July 5, 2015, it was revealed that after a meeting with Shizen Musume Leader Sakamoto Mayuri, the heads of Hello! Project and the CEO’s of Hello! Project Fantasy. That Shizen will be temporally added to the Hello! Project Fantasy lineup until further discussion. On that same day it was announced that Shizen Musume will welcome its 3rd generation which consisted of Sayamoto Kana, Hwa Dahee and Yazawa Makoto, all from the Fantasy Kenshuusei. All three members graduated from the Fantasy Kenshuusei program that same day. On August 1, 2015, Tempest was revealed to have gotten a major debut and would be leaving Fantasy Kenshuusei that same day. On August 2, 2015, another unit was made, and its name was revealed to be Ace of Spades. The lineup is made up of Fujino Kano, Isobe Takahiro, Mori Toyoharu, Kantaro Kai, Taiki Reo, Cha Daeyoung, Kudo Hayato, Chisato Hikaru and Ogata Naoto. All the members that are part of Fantasy Kenshuusei graduated from the program on August 10 that same year. On August 3, 2015, the 3rd generation members of Genki Girls Club! were announced. The generation consists of Fantasy Kenshuusei member Hashi Rin, and Hello!Project DIVAS. members Kaido Manaka and Hino Itsuki. All three of them left their training programs that same day. Kenshuusei Group Pastel Flower graduated from the group as well that same day, having gotten their major debut. On August 11, 2015, it was announced that a new indies unit would be made. The groups name was revealed to be Queen of Hearts. The starting lineup is made up of five girls from Fantasy Kenshuusei, the members are Ono Anbi, Kim Seolyoon, Lucy Park, Ozaki Honoka and Hirose Shino. The will work their way towards their major debut. On September 1, 2015, the testing unit was announced to be making their major debut with 15 members. The groups name was also revealed to be named W.I.S.H. The lineup is made up of 13 members from Fantasy Kenshuusei and 2 members from Hello! Pro Idol. The members are Tanaka Risa, Kenjiro Ayumi, Minamaguchi Hirano, Kinoshita Ami, Akane Ruka, Shima Asami, Oshiro Maya, Takanoriko Megumi, Tatsuki Eiko, Cha Seoyoung, Lin Xiaojing, Hayashida Irona, Ikuta Yuuna, Ito Mizuki and Nakana Riko. On September 2, 2015, A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Leader Jung Hansol announced that Hello! Project Fantasy will be making an end of the year awards show titled Hello! Project Fantasy End of Year Awards. The program will only be shown on December 31st of every year only. The show will have a verity of awards to be given out. On September 3, 2015 a new training TV show was announced. Its name was revealed to be Fight to Debut Battle Royal. The show would consist of members from Fantasy Kenshuusei, who will be split into two groups and will compete to win the chance to debut. 2016 On January 2, 2016, Sakamoto Mayuri of Shizen Musume will be graduating from the group and Hello! Project Fantasy on May 21. On January 15, 2016, it was announced that W.I.S.H members Minamaguchi Hirano and Hayashida Irona have both left the group due to untold reasons, and have stopped actives in the group and left the group and Hello! Project Fantasy. On January 31, 2016, it was announced due to contract issues that Pastel Flower member Makino Maimi has left from the group and Hello! Project Fantasy. On February 3, 2016, Genki Girls Club! and Shizen Musume, will be having a joint audition looking for their 4th generation. The name of the audition was revealed to be Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audition -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION-. On February 7, 2016, it was revealed that Genki Girls Club! 1st Generation members Shiho Nozomi, Tachibana Aiko, Fujii Miki, Inoue Mizuki and 2nd generation member Shizuka Ami will all be graduating from the group. Nozomi, Miki and Ami will all be graduating from the group on May 21, with Nozomi and Ami going back to living a normal life, and with Miki graduating to be a soloist. Aiko and Mizuki will graduate in the fall at an undermined time. On February 10, 2016, it was announced that Tempest member Hiraga Sadatake will graduate from the group and Hello! Project Fantasy on July 2, to focus on his studies to become a doctor. On February 15, 2016, A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T Leader Jung Hansol was placed in a temporary hiatus to do his mandatory military service back in South Korea, Choi Junghee also went into early mandatory service as well, they will come back to join the group on January 13, 2018. They will appear in the groups 19th single. Hirose Ken said that same day that the group will continue to release singles, but with Hansol and Junghee as only in the chorus for now until they come back. This caused Junghee to have left Tempest as a whole. On March 12, it was announced that Tempest will be adding 4 members on July 2 to help the members get over the loss of the recent members that left. On March 21, 2016, two new Indie groups were made, Velvet Coffee and Nature Girlz. All the members come from Hello!Project DIVAS. Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. The members for Velvet Coffee are Tano Mina, Maeda Stella, Jung Hyohee, Yuu Ayaka, and Im Choa. The members of Nature Girlz are Watanabe Reiri, Zhu Julia, Utada Sana, Nishino Erika, Narukami Ameko, and Taguchi Utau. On March 25, 2016, it was announced by Pastel Flower member Choi Yoona that she will be graduating from the group in December of that year due to not being able to adjust to the life as a J-pop idol. On March 27, 2016, it was announced that Fantasy Kenshuusei member Guo Jian and Fantasy Rookies member Kim Areum would be joining Pastel Flower. The members were picked by Choi Yoona, She said they were chosen as the successors of the blue and yellow flower colors in the group for both her and Makino Maimi. Both members will start their activities in Pastel Flower in December when Choi Yoona graduates. On April 2, 2016 a new testing unit was made. Its name was revealed to be Crystal Edition. The members will be composed of members from Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. In June it was announced that the group will not debut and all the members went back to their training programs. On April 5, 2016, it was confirmed that Shizen Musume is now an official group to Hello! Project Fantasy. On April 25, 2016, Hello!Project DIVAS. member Adachi Haruki was added to Queen of Hearts. On May 4, 2016, Shizen Musume Leader Sakamoto Mayuri graduated from the group and the Project. On May 31, 2016, Shiho Nozomi and Shizuka Ami graudated from Genki Girls Club! and Hello! Project Fantasy, Fujii Miki also graduated from the group but became a soloist. Once Nozomi graduated, she appointed Jung Hansol as leader of the project. On June 28, 2016, both show groups Delta 8, and HANABI Boyz, who both competed to have a chance to have a major debut were announce by the company that they will both be having a major debut. On July 2, Tempest member Hiraga Sadatake graduated from the group, and four members were added as the groups Second Generation: Xiu Lin, Uchimura Naoko, Shinji Katoya, and Yamamoto Matthew. On that same day as well, Mason Grace was appointed as Sub-Admiral. On July 2, it was announced that SECRET Otoko will be transferred over to Hello! Project Fantasy. For an undicided amount of time they will be with the project until further contracts are discussed. 4 boy trainees were added. It was revealed that Kai and Hikaru stepped down from their Sub-Leader positions as well. Hello! Project Fantasy also said that this coming September is when the groups contract renewals and that is when the members will be asked how to continue on as a group. On July 25, it was announced that Fantasy Rookies member Kim Eunchae would be joining Shizen Musume as a Sub-Member. Kia Su Ling said she was added in hopes of her becoming an official member of Shizen Musume. Her status in the group whether she is a full member or not will be revealed on the day the 4th generation is revealed. Because of this, she will not fully graduate from the program yet. On August 8, it was announced that Gem$tones will be having their major debut in 2017. On August 8, Fantasy Kenshuusei member Mino Asahi would be debuting as a Soloist. On September 29, a new indie unit was announced, it was named Star Rhythm. On October 1, Nature Girlz member Zhu Julia left the group. On October 22, Genki Girls Club! and Shizen Musume's Fourth Generation were added to their respective groups. On October 25, Tempest added its Third Generation. On November 7, Velvet Coffee added 3 members to its group. On November 12, Okumura Yasushi was added to Queen of Hearts. On December 1, MON.ST@R was formed. On December 13, Jack of Diamonds was formed. On December 15, another training unit was formed, its name is Fantasy Mini. Members Main Groups Solo Acts Indie Units Sub-Units Training Programs Pre-Debut Groups One-Shot Units *Warp Up (2016-2017) Members on Hiatus Districts *Fantasy Mix! *Hello! Project Fantasy Solo Acts *Hello! Project Fantasy National Acts Project Rules On Hello! Project Fantasy's website it lists the rules in which all groups follow #Groups are only allowed to go onto touring after they have released 2 or more studio albums (some groups are exempted from this rule). #All members will pay off their training debt as they work as idols. #Members are encouraged to continue to their education if they are able too. #Contracts for idols are renewed after 2 years of being, the next renewal will be on their after two more years and so on (again some are exempted from this rule) #Hair styles and dyeing are placed in charge of the coordinators. Contract Expirations In 2017, their are several groups whose contracts are expiring and are awaiting renewal's. Due to when contracts are resigned the expiration date might not be in time with when the group/member had joined. Note: The next contract renewals for the mentioned groups will be in 2019. *'April 2:' A.L.C.H.E.M.I.S.T (whole group) - c:2011 *'May 5:' Gem$tones (whole group) - c:2015 *'May 29:' Tempest (1st Generation) - c:2015 *'June 3:' Pastel Flower (1st Generation) - c:2015 *'June 9:' Shizen Musume (2nd Generation) - c:2013 *'July 6:' Shizen Musume (3rd Generation) - c:2015 *'August 3:' Ace of Spades (whole group) - c:2015 *'August 4:' Genki Girls Club! (3rd Generation) - c:2015 *'August 12:' Queen of Hearts (Ono Anbi, Kim Seolyoon, Lucy Park, Ozaki Honoka, Hirose Shino) - c:2015 *'September 2:' W.I.S.H (whole group) - c:2015 Group Leaders Hello! Project Fantasy Leaders Auditions #- 2014.12.30 Hello! Project Fantasy's THE VOICE & THE DANCE 2014 Auditions #- 2016.06.11 Genki Girls Club! ni Shizen Musume 2016 Audtion -4ki SHIN MIRACLE AUDITION- #- 2017.12.31 Hello! Project Fantasy ~12 Zodiac Audition~ Beautiful Bizarre In Hello! Project Fantasy Auditions #- 2016.xx.xx Hello! Project Fantasy In Group Audition: Fantasy Boys 2015 Auditions Concerts Concerts= #- 2016.02.27 Hello! Project Fantasy Summer-Winter Tour 2015-2016 A New World #- 2016.08.26 Hello! Project Fantasy Concert Tour Natsu 2016 ~BLAST OFF~